


In my arms

by Doestreebrosisgay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nightmare, Suicide mention, Tree Bros, dear evan hansen - Freeform, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doestreebrosisgay/pseuds/Doestreebrosisgay
Summary: Dreams become far too close to reality, but safety is never far





	In my arms

Evan slammed the door shut, tears streaming down his face.   
Everyone knew.  
Everyone.  
He walked down the street, not paying attention to where he was going.  
It was all a disaster. There was no way he would redeem himself from this, nobody would ever forgive him. He had lost the closest things he had to friends. His mom hated him. And to top it all off, he had ruined the lives of a family that had already suffered enough. It was just like everything else he did, it all messed up. He would never learn, and he would never change.  
He pulled himself over the fence.  
Sure, he had everyone's attention now, but for all the wrong reasons. He would never escape the web of lies he had trapped himself in. He would be a villan for the rest of his life.   
His hands shuddered as he scaled the tree.   
What if he didn't have to suffer? What if there was a way out? What if he didn't have to be a burden anymore? He couldn't pretend to be a good person anymore, so what was the point?  
He gripped the highest branch- and all the thoughts in his head stopped as he let go. Time slowed, and he got a feeling of déjà vu from the last time he had done this. Maybe this time he had climbed high enough.  
"Evan?"  
Wait, who was that? Why were they here? How did they know it was him?  
"Evan!"  
The voice sounded familiar, like he had heard it before.   
"Evan!"   
He scanned through all his memories, trying to remember who it was. Was it- no, it couldn't be- was it Connor?

Evan's eyes snapped open, his heart racing. He wasn't on the forest floor, he wasn't in any pain. He was in bed, Connor's arms loosley tied around him. His eyes and voice were full of concern, as Evan had never acted like this before.  
"Evan, are you okay? You kept talking about how "everyone knows" and you were shaking, what's up?"  
"I- I had a-a d-dream that w-we d-didn't know e-each other, a-and you- you d-died, and I-I lied a-about knowing y-you, b-but everyone f-found out, a-and t-they hated m-me, and-" His breathing was short and stunted, making his voice tremble.  
"Evan, relax. None of that was real. I'm still here, see?" Connor gripped Evan's hand, to being him into reality. "I'm still here." He fiddled with Evans fingers, steadying their shaking. "It wasn't real Evan, I promise."  
Evan's breathing slightly slowed, as Connor continued his reassurances.  
"I'm not going anywhere, you know I would never leave you. I'll always be here for you. It wasn't real. Nobody hates you. Nobody."  
"T-thank y-you"  
"You're still worried, aren't you?"  
"N-no."  
"I can tell when you're lying."  
"Y-yes."  
Connor took a breath, and began to sing. He hated singing around anyone, but it always calmed Evan down. He would do anything for Evan, and this was no exception.  
"All we see is sky  
For forever  
We let the world pass by  
For forever  
Feels like we could go on  
For forever   
This way"  
His voice was soft and gentle, but still full of emotion. Evan listened to every word, and to the sound of Connor's voice. He would never tire of hearing Connor sing.   
Evan slowed his breathing to match the song, his heart returning to its normal steady pace. Connor pulled Evan in, gently pushing Evan's head into his chest with his hand. Evan loved when he did this, it was comforting to him, to be so close and feel so safe in Connor's arms.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."  
"Y-yes it is, I-"  
"Evan, listen." He slightly lifted Evan's head away, letting their eyes meet. "It's not your fault, okay?"  
"Okay, but y-you didn't have to-"  
"I didn't have to, but I did, because I care about you." He let Evan's head droop again. "I really care about you. Never forget that."  
"I- I care about you too."  
"You care about everyone- but that's a good thing."  
"I care about you most."  
Connor smiled to himself, pulling Evan in closer. "I'm so lucky to have you."  
"I'm even luckier. I've never had a boyfriend that could calm me down that fast."  
"Evan, you've never even had a boyfriend before."  
"Neither have you! Anyway, it doesn't matter, because you're the only person I want."  
"You're the only person I want too. Now get some sleep, you need it."  
"O-okay. I love you." Evan realised what he had said. Was it too soon to say "I love you"? He definitely loved Connor, but he didn't know when- or how- to say it. What if Connor didn't love him back? What if it was weird? What if-  
"I love you too. Now sleep."  
Evan relaxed himself, his arms still wrapped around Connor,his head still on his chest.   
"Night." Evan mumbled, his speech muffled.  
"Night." Connor kissed the top of Evan's head, his eyelids drooping. "I'm still here." Was the last thing he said, a final reassurance before he fell asleep. Evan was still awake. He could hear the beat of Connor's heart, and feel his chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked up at his face, admiring it. How did he get such a perfect boyfriend? He fiddled with Connor's hair, twisting it around his finger. He loved how soft it always was, despite its rough appearance. He ran his hand through it, and Connor stirred from his sleep.  
"Hm?" Connor barely opened his eyes, but immediately knew where he was. He could tell that Evan was in his arms without even having to look.  
"S-Sorry, I woke you up."  
"It's fine, I don't mind." His voice was only a mumble, but Evan understood every word. "I don't mind waking up for you."   
"I already woke you up earlier."  
"Evan, I honestly don't mind. I like it."   
Evan moved himself up to make their faces level. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Connor kissed him like he always did when Evan stared in his eyes. They were so perfect, he couldn't help himself. Evan knew this, and he did it more times than he would like to admit. He loved it so much. He loved how Connor would gently nibble at his lip, how he would pull his hips in closer, how his fingers would grip at Evan's clothes. After their breif moment of heaven, Evan slid back down to Connor's chest (not before planting a few kisses down his neck, making Connor bite his lips in delight), as flustered as he always was when they kissed.   
"I definitely don't mind for that." He smirked, as Evan shuffled around, trying to find the most comfortable spot.  
"Take it as my apology for waking you up."   
"Apology accepted."  
"You still haven't apologised to me"  
"For what?"  
"For being too beautiful."  
"You're so flirty when you're tired." Connor had never heard Evan flirt before, he was always too nervous. "It's so cute."  
"So are you."  
"Okay, now you're getting delusional, you definitely need to sleep."  
"I'm not delusional, you're just really cute."  
Connor let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly, still smiling as much as before.   
"Sleep."  
"Fine. Only because you told me to." Evan wrapped his arms around Connor, and gently hummed the song Connor had used to calm him down. Connor mumbled along, and Evan fell silent as he finally drifted off to sleep.   
"Goodnight Evan. I love you."


End file.
